


Call it Poetry

by ophiion



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Poetry, Polymachina, Prose Poem, freeverse poem, there are a lot of polymachina vibes, this could become mature idk yet though, this is mostly so i can cut my teeth!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophiion/pseuds/ophiion
Summary: Welcome Brave Reader,Have you heard the tales of Vox Machina? A group of Legend, slayers of dragons and perusers of the finest wine, ales and spirits this side of the continent. In this you will find a short anthology of various poems, songs and laments revolving around the names they whisper in legends.





	Call it Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to click on this and have a nosy! Freeverse Poetry is something very close to my heart and any feedback is totally appreciated, sometimes my work may have more of a structure but this first poem is really what started it all for me.

**The Voice of the Machine**

 

A thundering cacophony,   
  
Reminiscent of the symphony of adventure.  
  
Their discordant nature is a strange, romantic story,  
  
the tapestry woven in their love for each other.   
  
  
  
The feelings carved in trees,   
  
stamped on skin,   
  
written in blood,  
  
are complicated and winding.  
  
  
  
Now Legendary names,  
  
that are whispered to children before sleep,  
  
mother's hands clasp their little ones to their chest, 

as they recall the heroes who slayed the dragons,   
  
the heroes who lived.   
  
  
  
The final crescendo of their endless legend approaches.  
  
They have lost so much.  
  
It is a wonder they have anything to gain but for perhaps,  
  
Another bar of a song, almost done together.   
  
  



End file.
